otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall:Dinner With Ricky
PM Omniance: May 17th 7:30 p.m. Los Angeles, Santa Monica, Chili's Restaurant PM | Edited 8:25:16 PM Arbi: Marcus: He takes another drink from the beer he ordered before looking back at Ricky. Fred, Stacy and his cousin are all sitting around the table in the packed Chili's restaurant. So, Ricky... how has Los Angeles been treating you? Ricky: He looks back at him. He's wearing a normal fitting black shirt with dark jeans. He has an empty beer in front of him too but he doesn't even sound buzzed yet. Good. He nods. Got a job working in construction about a year ago. Pays really well. Marcus: Construction... He takes another sip from his beer. Find a nice apartment? Ricky: It's a studio apartment, looks alright but I'm looking for a bigger place to settle down at. He glances over at Stacy and Fred. I'm still a little surprised that all three of you live in the same apartment and all work at the same nightclub. PM | Edited 8:27:53 PM Omniance: Stacy: Fred conned all of us into moving into this rat-hole apartment that's above a god damn pawn shop. She looks over to Fred. Fred: She rolls her eyes. Conned? It's a decent place and it's dirt cheap, plus it's not like we're even there often. I'm usually only there when I'm sleeping. Stacy: I guess it's nice that I can sit in my apartment with the door open and know everyone else in the hall. When I first moved out here I was living next to these damn Indian people, and all they did was yell at each other and their apartment smelled so bad it stunk up the entire building. PM Arbi: Ricky: He laughs lightly and smiles as he looks at Stacy. That sounds... awful. What did it smell like? PM Omniance: Stacy: Ugh, you know I'd rather not even describe it, plus I feel embarrassed to have even told you about it. Just pretend I never said anything. She leans back in her chair, she's obviously soured her mood a little. So what about you two, you guys know each other from when you were kids, or is this a long lost cousin kinda deal and you just met? PM Arbi: Ricky: When I was little my dad would drive us up here once a year to see my uncle. He looks at Marcus. Julian, right? Marcus: Yeah, that feels like it was forever ago. He looks him over, having tried not to point out how much buffer Ricky looks than him even though he's older himself. You were a lot smaller back then too. He shakes his head before he smiles, almost unable to comprehend how he looks. ...I can't even believe- How'd you get so big? Ricky: High school football. After coach made me captain I wanted to be the biggest guy on the team. He motions to Stacy with his drink. I gotta say, I kind of miss seeing you in a cheerleading outfit. PM Omniance: Fred: Stacy was a cheerleader? She looks over at her. You're just all kinds of cliché aren't you? Were you prom queen too? Stacy: Oh please, I was queen bitch of the universe back then. I was pretty mean though, I remember we used to pick on this girl and her nerdy boyfriend. She shakes her head. She deserved it though. I hated her. Fred: So you were just a typical "mean girl" weren't you? Bet you guys probably dated back then too, didn't you? Stacy: No I got stuck with the big retard of the foolball team. She sighs and mixes her margarita with her straw and then looks up at Ricky. It's nice to see that you're looking even better now, but, with my luck I'm sure you're already seeing somebody. She takes a long sip from her margarita. PM | Edited 9:12:42 PM Arbi: Ricky: The waitress walks over and places another beer in front of him. Thanks. He looks back at Stacy. And you're right. I am seeing someone. Marcus: He grabs one of the chicken wings left over on their table and eats it after saying. What a lucky gal. Ricky: Well... I'd like to think I'm the lucky one. He looks down a bit, smiling happily as he thinks about the first time he talked to Lucas in the parking lot. PM Omniance: Fred: That's so sweet. She leans back, looking at Marcus for a split second, before looking back at Ricky, then quickly looks to Stacy as she realizes something. Hey that police guy was from your school too wasn't he? I don't remember his name. Stacy: Oh god, Odie? She looks at Ricky. I think you guys hung out together senior year, didn't you? Yeah, he used to get those Mexican cigarettes for you. PM Arbi: Ricky: He raises an eyebrow, a little surprised that they mentioned his name. Yeah, we used to hang out all the time but... I haven't heard much from him since we graduated. He looks back up at the girls. Marcus told me what happened at the nightclub. Wish I could've been there to help you guys. PM Omniance: Fred: She thinks for a moment. I don't think you'd get hazard pay, so it's probably best you weren't there. Stacy: That crazy bitch stormed the place, I think she was probably some kind of black ops, you know, like straight out of James Bond? She threw our other bouncer, Winston, like ten feet, and that guy's gotta be nearly 250lbs of muscle. Yeesh. She was probably on some kinda drug, because I don't think a normal girl could do something like that. Fred: She looks over at Stacy and then looks down. PM Arbi: Marcus: He takes another drink from his beer silently before looking over at Fred and seeing she's down. You alright? PM Omniance: Fred: I was just thinking about... She looks to Ricky. The woman dragged one of the VIP's right out of the front of the club, threw him in their car and drove off... She sighs. I just hope they didn't do anything to him... PM Arbi: Ricky: Don't worry about it, Fred. I'm sure the police will find him soon, they can't fail with Odie backing them up now. Marcus: He nods and smiles, looking over at Fred to see if his cousin cheered her up. PM Omniance: Fred: Is this Odie guy really that great? She looks at Stacy, then back to Ricky. Both of you talk him up a lot for someone that looked like he was fresh out of high school. PM Arbi: Ricky: He puts his beer down and tilts his head for a second, thinking for a moment before he nods. Yeah, he was. PM Omniance: Fred: So what... Did he do? I thought he sold a bunch of pot or something, but you really think he's some ace... Detective? She raises an eyebrow. PM Arbi: Ricky: He glances at Stacy, knowing she told her all that. He looks back at Fred. He had a part-time job working under a real detective in high school. I'd like to think Murdoc put him on the right path and he stopped dealing with drugs. He nods a bit again. PM Omniance: Fred: Huh. She looks at Stacy. You made it sound like the guy was high 24/7 and didn't do anything. Stacy: I may have exaggerated... A little... Just to keep him in his place. Fred: ...What? Stacy: I'll be damned if I don't talk down to him like I did in high school. Fred: She raises an eyebrow at her. What? Why would you do that. Stacy: I'm a bartender living in a dumpy ass apartment, I need the confidence boost, alright? She sighs. Plus he was like really cute and it was making me uncomfortable since I used to be like ten social classes above him. Fred: She looks at Marcus feeling confused. I guess I wasn't popular enough in high school to understand. She looks down and takes the first sip of her beer. She's been drinking it all night. PM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up and picks up his jacket, putting it back on. Marcus: You leaving already? Ricky: I'd stay all night if I could but I got someone waiting for me at home. Marcus: He nods and stands up with him. He glances over at the clock, seeing it's already nine o'clock. It's been awhile since time went by that fast for him. Time really does fly by... PM Omniance: Fred: Yeah, you're probably ready to head to bed in a few hours, but this is pretty much just afternoon for us. Stacy: Working the nightshift is murder on the social life... PM Arbi: Ricky: He smiles. It was good seeing you again, Stacy. He walks up to her and gives her a hug. PM Omniance: Stacy: She hugs him. Oh my god you're so strong, just take me home with you, I can be your mistress. She sighs. Fred: She smirks at Stacy and shakes her head. Stacy: We should all go down to the beach together soon, something fun. PM Arbi: Ricky: Yeah? We'll see. He looks over at Fred and holds his hand out to shake hers. It was nice meeting you, Fred. Take care of my cousin for me, alright? PM Omniance: Fred: She smirks a little and shakes his hand. I'll try... Always nice to meet new people. If you ever drop by the Flagship, maybe we can get you guys some free drinks, huh? She looks at Marcus, then Stacy, then shrugs. PM Arbi: Marcus: He shrugs a bit and holds his hand out to shake Ricky's but is pulled into a tight hug. He feels almost too skinny being hugged by him. Take care, Ricky. Ricky: You too. He lets him go and waves them all goodbye before heading for the exit. A moment later they can see his dark grey Porsche drive out of the parking lot. PM Omniance: Stacy: He drives a Porsche... She sighs. What a class act, She looks over at Fred. We need to find out who he's with so we can kill her and I'll be there to help him through everything and he'll fall for me. Fred: You're such a dreamer Stacy...